pretty_little_liars7fandomcom-20200216-history
Emily Fields
Emily Fields is one of the main characters in the Pretty Little Liars series. She is portrayed by Shay Mitchell. Biography Emily Fields is the 'jock' of the group with a strong talent of swimming allowing her to be the star of Rosewood's swim team. Out of the girls Emily would be described as caring, sweet and loyal. Emily cares so much about her friends that she tries so hard to keep them safe. Fields is an only child therefore the center to her parents life. Although Emily has been through many difficulties she always seems to stay strong and comes out on top. Emily is considered the weakest link by "A".Emily has had a rough past of being in love with her best friend Alison before she died. When "A" comes to the scene Emily finds it hard to try stop people and even herself knowing her real sexuality, At times even Ali would say things to put Emily at risk of being outed. Initially when Emily came out, her parents, especially her mother, struggled to handle the news, but now they seem to be accepting of her sexuality and her friends have always be supportive of her. Physical Apperance Emily has a slightly roundish oval face with full lips and deep set hooded eyes. Her dark brown hair which is usually worn down, compliments her olive complextion. Her body is athletic and healthy from swimming. She is the simplest dresser and wears minimal makeup. Her charming smile adds to her persona. Apperances(95/95) *Pilot *The Jenna Thing *To Kill a Mocking Girl *Can You Hear Me Now? *Reality Bites Me *There's No Place Like Homecoming *The Homecoming Hangover *Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone *The Perfect Storm *Keep Your Friends Close *Moments Later *Salt Meets Wound *Know Your Frenemies *Careful What U Wish 4 *If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again *Je Suis une Amie *The New Normal *The Badass Seed *A Person of Interest *Someone to Watch Over Me *Monsters in the End *For Whom the Bell Tolls 'Season 2' *It's Alive *The Goodbye Look *My Name Is Trouble *Blind Dates *The Devil You Know *Never Letting Go *Surface Tension *Save the Date *Picture This *Touched by an 'A'-ngel *I Must Confess *Over My Dead Body *The First Secret *Through Many Dangers, Toils, and Snares *A Hot Piece of A *Let the Water Hold Me Down *The Blond Leading the Blind *A Kiss Before Lying *The Naked Truth *CTRL: A *Breaking the Code *Father Knows Best *Eye of the Beholder *If These Dolls Could Talk *UnmAsked 'Season 3' *It Happened 'That Night' *Blood Is The New Black *Kingdom of the Blind *Birds of a Feather *That Girl is Poison *The Remains of the "A" *Crazy *Stolen Kisses *The Kahn Game *What Lies Beneath *Single Fright Female *The Lady Killer *This Is A Dark Ride *She's Better Now *Mona-Mania *Misery Loves Company *Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno *Dead to Me *What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted? *Hot Water *Out of Sight, Out of Mind *Will The Circle Be Unbroken? *I'm Your Puppet *A Dangerous Game 'Season 4' *'A' is for A-L-I-V-E *Turn of the Shoe *Cat's Cradle *Face Time *Gamma Zeta Die *Under The Gun *Crash and Burn, Girl! *The Guilty Girl's Handbook *Into the Deep *The Mirror Has Three Faces *The Golden Socket Relationships Alison DiLaurentis: Emily had a crush on her, and it's possible that Ali loved her too. They shared a kiss two times - first in library, and second in hallucination. (see: "Emillison") Started: Before "The First Secret" Ended: Before flashback in "Crazy", when she went missing. Reason: Alison was possibly murdered. Ben Coogan: They dated for about 2 years. Started: Before "The First Secret" Ended: "To Kill a Mocking Girl" Reason: He tried to rape her in the girls' locker room and Emily is a lesbian. Maya St. Germain: '''They have been dating on and off. First Relationship Started: "Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone "Ended: "Know Your Frenemies" Reason: Maya was sent to juvenile camp, and when Emily called Maya, Maya seemed uninterested in her. They presumably broke up even though it was never "official. "Second RelationshipStarted: "I Must Confess" Ended: "UnmAsked" Reason: Maya was murdered. '''Paige McCullers: They are dating. First RelationshipStarted: "A Person of Interest" Ended: "A Person of Interest"Reason: Paige wants to keep their relationship a secret, which Emily refuses to do. Emily wants to remain friends, though. Second RelationshipStarted: "Someone to Watch Over Me" Ended: "Monsters in the End" Reason: Paige says she is ready to take steps toward coming out, but her actions seem to suggest otherwise. Emily is not interested in keeping their relationship a secret. Also, Paige was rude to Samara.Third RelationshipStarted: "Stolen Kisses" Samara Cook: They dated. Started: "The Goodbye Look" Ended: "Picture This" Reason: Emily gave her number to Zoey behind Samara's back, because "A" had instructed her to do so. Samara thought she was hitting on her Trivia *Shay Mitchell originally auditioned for the role of Spencer Hastings. *As of right now, Emily is the only liar to have killed someone. *Emily always Strives / Excels in hard times and coincidentally her name means "To Strive / Excel or Rival". *Out of the four Liars, Emily's parents have the most stable relationship, neither having cheated on the other before. *Emily is the most sensitive out of the four girls. *This is Shay Mitchell's first starring role in a TV series. *Emily tends to show a great deal of compassion and empathy for people who are outcasts or act suspiciously. *Emily comes face to face with "A" during Season 2. *Emily is the second person to be seen drunk, after Wren. *Emily is a competitive swimmer. *Emily has received 25 individual messages from "A," plus 21 messages sent to all 4 girls. *She is the second Liar to be "visited" by Alison, which was in the Season 2 episode, Over My Dead Body. *Emily is the one who usually has a storyline with a The Vampire Diaries actors who act in this show. They're usually love interests for Emily. There was Bianca Lawson who played Maya (the love of Emily's life, girlfriend), Claire Holt who played Samara (ex-girlfriend) and Sterling Sulieman who Emily kissed. All these actors appeared in The Vampire Diaries. *She is lesbian. Because of this, out of all the liars, she is the least interested in boys. *Emilly was considered the weakest link. *Emily is the character that appears to have shown the most growth in the show. *Emily used to be considered the "weakest link" by A. But now she's arguably the bravest and strongest of the four. Gallery Em10.jpg Em9.jpg Em8.jpg Em7.jpg Em6.jpg Em5.jpg Em4.jpg Em3.jpg Em2.jpg Em1.jpg Em.jpg Category:The Liars Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characers Category:Fields Family